


Coffeeshop AU Recs

by fanrecfridays



Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [17]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Rec list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanrecfridays/pseuds/fanrecfridays
Summary: This rec list was originally compiled by members of the Steve/Bucky(18+) Discord server in June 2018 and updated with additional recs in July 2019.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779550
Kudos: 2





	Coffeeshop AU Recs

### Why Coffeeshop AU Fics?

Coffeeshop AUs… that much maligned trope, wherein our favorite fellas meet!cute in the warm glow of a coffee shop's uh…warming glow? I'm drawn to coffeeshop fic for the escapism, and the remembrance of a coffeeshop I had in high school that actually was the sort of place where everybody knew your name. These fics tend to be sweet (though not always), fluffy, and much like their AU origin, something to soothe you on a cold day, or just make you happy if you're feeling sad.

### Steve/Bucky Coffeeshop AU Fic Recs

**Added June 2018**

**Title:** Bucky Barnes Has His Shit Together (and Other Lies He Tells Himself)  
 **Why:** Bakery, close enough. Modern AU with dad! Steve.  
 **Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/5344526>

**Title:** Coffee, Trapper Hats and Chocolate Wasabi Fudge Cake  
 **Why:** Mostly fluffy au where Steve and Bucky work at Nat's little coffee shop and pine.  
 **Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/4111735>

**Title:** do you remember? 'cause i do  
 **Why:** Canon-divergent fic where the Winter Soldier ends up working in a diner. And who should walk in one day but Captain America. A gentle, quiet, and warm fic that I keep coming back to.  
 **Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831351>

**Fic Name:** During Business Hours: A Filthy Coffee Shop AU  
 **Why:** Um, it's exactly what it says on the tin and I love it  
 **AO3 link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/7909741>  
**Podfic link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909309>

**Fic Name:** Health Code Violation  
 **Why:** I love this Bucky so much. The rest of the fic is great, but this Bucky resonated with me.  
 **AO3 Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/14004396/>

**Fic Name:** I Didn't Know I Was Lonely Until We Met  
 **Why:** This one's a WIP, but I remember liking that it wasn't quite as fluff-tastic as most coffeeshop fics  
 **AO3 Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/3528437/>

**Title:** if only you could see me (for the pie that i am)  
 **Why:** This isn't a pure Coffeeshop AU as it is a bakery, not a coffee shop :P But it is a great fic that in many ways really capture Steve's stubborn spirit. I am not going to lie after reading this fic I just had to try some of the cakes and sweets mentioned in it.  
 **Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2106210/>

**Fic:** If Steve Rogers Were Your Boyfriend  
 **Why:** Full disclosure, this has been in my bookmarks for a while, and I don't remember why I loved it, but I bookmark so few things that I must have found something I liked!  
 **AO3 link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097468/>

**Title:** It's the Best Time of the Year  
 **Why:** Christmas Shrunkyclunks, an awesome OC, salivating descriptions of baked goods, a really satisfying plot, and lots of fun little surprises.  
 **Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/12868785/>

**Title:** Like You a Latte  
 **Why:** Cute and funny, with dorky Bucky, a sentient coffee maker, and the world's worst (best?) pickup lines  
 **Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/4827242>

**Title:** No Diamonds On This Chain  
 **Why:** I recced this a few weeks ago already, but it's SO FUN. Human disaster Bucky leaves a string of anal beads at the cafe Steve works at and has to ask Steve for them at the lost and found. It turns out well.  
 **Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/10963260>

**Title:** N/A (It's an ask/answer ficlet on tumblr)  
 **Why:** So. Darn. Cute.  
 **Link:** <http://whtaft.tumblr.com/post/154789414804/youre-the-health-conscious-med-student-and-im>

**Title:** This Town Is a Song About You  
 **Why:** Sweet and heartwarming and gentle. A really lovely fic  
 **Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/3710902>

**Added July 2019**

**Title:** 60 Beans and a Cup of Magic  
 **Why:** incredibly cute and also a nice spin on a coffeeshop au with magic!   
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/17103497>

**Title:** Coffee Bean & Tea Leaf  
 **Why:** The eternal battle between coffee vs tea starts with sour notes and ends up sweet as honey. I really loved the slowly developing relationship between Steve and Bucky as they learn more about each other's choice of drink and the special reasons behind them.   
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348415/>   
**Bonus art:** <https://hopeless--geek.tumblr.com/post/162412745720/coffee-bean-tea-leaf-by-stephrc79-it-started>

**Title:** home is just another word for you  
 **Why:** Yummy coffeshop NSFW.  
 **Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/3753547>

**Title:** Look on Down From the Bridge  
 **Why:** Not your usual coffeeshop AU. It’s a short, sweet glimpse of life as a Starbuck Barista when you happen to be Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers.   
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/19826362>

**Title:** Steve Rogers’ Guide to Approach-With-Caution  
 **Why:** Steve, doing the post-TWS up-all-night-to-get-Bucky manhunt, stumbles across a European coffee shop where Bucky is working. Neither of them indicates that they recognize the other. Hilarity ensues.   
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/8897542>

### Bonus: Coffeeshop AU Fic Recs For Other Ships

 **Fic:** Possibly, Maybe I'm Falling for You  
 **Why:** All right, fwiw, this is a Sam/Steve fic (featuring a couple of other characters). Sam's quest to find the perfect neighborhood coffee shop also leads him to smol!Steve. V. cute and fluffy. I liked it so much that I podficced it, lol  
 **Link to fic:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/9288554>  
**Link to podfic:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/13267560>

Thanks to everyone who added recs for this theme!


End file.
